The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star
by otaku9
Summary: Jamie McCrimmon, an 18th century Scotsman who has his time with the Doctor erased. Adric, a smart, intelligent alien boy who tries to fit in, sacrifices himself to save Earth. When the two are taken from their time and placed together, these two boys are going to have to work together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

Jamie McCrimmon woke up on the ground and saw himself on the Culloden Moor. Shaking his head, he tried to remember how he got here. Images flashed through his brain.

There was a goofy-looking man wearing a frumpled suit and a bowl-shaped haircut, a handsome young man with a Cockney accent, and a beautiful young lady. They were here…

Jamie turned around to see a Redcoat about to shoot him.

"Try to attack a McCrimmon, eh?" He scowled. "Well I'll show ye!" He pulled out his claymore. "Creig au turic!" He screamed as he prepared to attack the Redcoat. As Jamie ran, he stumbled and tripped over a couple of times.

After the first fall to the ground, his vision started to edge with black, everything around him slowing down.

_Shit!_ He cursed. _I can't pass out now…he'll kill me…_ But Jamie's body wouldn't listen to his mind and the young highlander fell onto the ground.

The Redcoat walked up to the unconscious body, his gun pointed at the lad. Before the Redcoat pulled back the trigger, Jamie's body began to shimmer until it disappeared altogether.

Adric was furiously typing on the ship's computer, his mind flying with equations. He had to stop the ship. If he didn't, millions of people would die.

_This doesn't make sense,_ He thought, _This equation right here doesn't fit with this one. Unless…_

"Of course!" He exclaimed. He began to type the new numbers in, until a blast suddenly startled the young boy, pushing him back from the computer. He turned his head to see a Cybermen, his laser pointed at the computer, screeching before he fell to the ground in a heap, dead.

Adric rushed back to the computer, but it was broken. Damaged beyond repair. He could never put the new numbers in now.

Adric, seeing no other option, sighed and said, "Now I'll never know if I was right." He was going to die. He didn't want to die.

There were times he might have regretted stowing away on the TARDIS, but the many adventures and encounters with other aliens and people, made Adric glad that he didn't go to Terradon. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his brother's belt.

He inhaled the scent of his brother; spice and grass, wringing it in his hands as the Earth came closer and closer to the screen. Or was it the other way?

Just as quickly, it all went black.

_I hope you liked the first chapter. It's short, but it'll get better. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me when you can._

_ By the way, the title was inspired by this Youtube Channel person President Romana, who writes and sings a lot of fan-made Doctor Who songs. The 18__th__ Century Highlander is actually a song done by her about Jamie._

_ Broken Star, also by President Romana, was the inspiration for the second part of the title._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

Adric didn't know what to expect when he died.

Tegan said to him that humans believed that when they died, they would go to heaven if they were good, or to a bad place known as hell if they were wicked.

Nyssa said something similar, except there wasn't a hell, and instead, the dead Trakens went to a beautiful forest like their home where they spent eternity in peace.

When he asked the Doctor, he wasn't quite sure. He had course, had been near death at least 4 times but he never truly saw if there was an afterlife before he regenerated.

And after Varsh's death, Adric hoped that his brother would be in something like heaven, watching over him, hopefully proud of his travels and bravery.

And Adric hoped that when he died, that his brother would come to him, say how proud he was, and they could walk to the place where their parents were.

But he never expected this.

Adric slowly opened his heavy eye-lids to find himself, strangely, back on the TARDIS. As he started to sit up, he wondered.

_Is this the afterlife? Or did the Doctor rescue me in time? If so, where is he? Where's Tegan? And Nyssa? Where's Varsh? _All these questions flew through the young boy's mind.

As Adric went to stand up, the TARDIS suddenly tipped to one side, knocking the boy into one of the walls.

"No no no!" A voice shouted, coming into the console room. It wasn't the Doctor's rich, calm, soothing voice, nor was it his previous incarnation's deep baritone voice. The voice instead seemed to be young, with a strong Scottish accent.

_Did the Doctor pick up another companion? _Adric wondered. The door flew open to reveal a young man with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a long white shirt, a plaid sash that wrapped around the shirt, a sort of little bag on his side, and a red kilt that reached down to his knees.

The man didn't see Adric at first, running past him to the console.

"Come on," he said, "What's wrong old girl?" He began to stroke the console, sort of like the Doctor would be seen doing.

He seemed like the Doctor; kind, young, seemed to know how to handle the TARDIS. _Seemed to._

_Could he be the Doctor? _Adric wondered as he continued to look at the man. _Could he have regenerated while I was gone? _That seemed about the only logical answer besides that he might be a new companion.

"Eh!" The young man's voice startled Adric out of his thoughts. "Are ye goin' to help me or just sit there?"

Stunned by this young man's bluntness, Adric slowly stood up and walked to the console.

"What are ye staring at?" The young man asked, glaring at the youth. "Now then, the TARDIS seems to be having a "crying"," the young man put air-quotes around his words, "There's a leak in the halls and I'm not sure why she's acting this way, but-

"Are you the Doctor?" Adric suddenly blurted out.

"Eh?" The young man asked.

"Are you the Doctor?" Adric repeated. After a brief moment of pause, the young man laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world.

"What?" Adric asked. "What's so funny?"

"I'm afraid I'm not the Doctor," the young man answered, "I just thought it was funny that you thought I was him!"

"Oi!" Adric exclaimed, glaring at the not-Doctor.

"I meant," the young man continued, "That I could never be the Doctor in a million years! I'm just the idiot highlander he brought along."

"You're a new companion then." Adric stated.

"_New _companion?" the young man replied. "I was here for a long while before you, so _you _must be the new companion."

"Oi!" Adric shouted again. "I don't need to take this kind of-" But before Adric could say what, the TARDIS tipped over again. Thankfully, the two boys had gripped hard onto the console as fast as they could and with all their might.

The TARDIS tipped back and both boys collapsed onto their knees, still gripping hard on the TARDIS.

"Whew!" The young man exclaimed. "That was close."

"If you're just a companion," Adric said, "Then where's the Doctor?"

The young man shrugged. "Haven't the slightest. Woke up here on the TARDIS and I thought he wanted to take me back. Searched everywhere. Well, at least without getting completely lost."

"That's what I thought too," Adric hung his head sadly, "I thought when I woke up here that he had managed to rescue me in time."

"Rescue you from what?" The young man asked curiously.

"Just…" But Adric could envision the explosion in his head and the growing fear of his demise. He shook his head. "It's too painful right now to talk about it." Then, he realized something. "Wait! What about Nyssa? And Tegan? Where are _they_?" His eyes showed growing alarm.

"Nessa? Tey-gan?" The young man asked. "I don't know those people."

"How could you not know them when you claim to be here for a long time!?" Adric shouted.

"How should I know? All I wanted was to see Zoe, Victoria, and the Doctor again! I even miss that bastard's stupid recorder playing."

"The Doctor is not a bastard!" Adric shouted.

"Yes he is!" the young man shouted. "If he weren't, he would have come back for me instead of leaving me memory less on Culloden Moor!"

The TARDIS tipped over again, knocking the unsuspecting boys into the wall. When the TARDIS righted itself up again, the young man was ontop of Adric, the two in a…awkward sort of position.

"We should um…" Adric trailed off, not sure how to say it.

"Yeah…" the young man agreed. The two got up and brushed themselves off.

"I'm…I'm sorry." The young man said. "I…I don't know where your friends are, nor should I have called the Doctor what I called him."

"I'm sorry too," Adric replied. He was blushing after that…encounter with the young man back there.

"We've…we've landed." The young man said dazedly. "Could ye go…?" He gestured over to the screen.

"Got it." Adric said. He looked and saw…

"Gallifrey." Adric replied.

"What!?" The young man exclaimed. "No! No!" He rushed over to the console. "We're leaving right now!"

"What?" Adric turned to the young man. "Why?"

"Because…" the young man sighed, "Gallifrey isn't as kindly as the Doctor might have told you."

"I know." Adric said. "The Doctor was afraid, when Romana left, about how they would react when he went back without her. We would have been in trouble."

"It's more than just that." The young man said. "They…they are corrupt, and believe themselves to be superior than other races. They look down on humans like us as if we were dirt."

"Yeah, humans like us." Adric didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't human. "But," he continued, "They may have the answers as to why the Doctor isn't here."

"I know," the young man said, "That's what I'm afraid of." He walked over to the side of the console with the big red lever and pulled it down, the doors opening up behind him. "Well, we'd better go find out."

Adric grinned. "Cool! I've always wanted to see Gallifrey!"

"Come on then," the young man grinned for the first time, "Let's get a move on!" Adric ran up to the young man at the door.

"By the way," the young man said, "I never got ye name."

"Adric." He said.

"My name's Jamie McCrimmon." The young man said.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ I know you're wondering about Jamie and Adric's…position. I'm not sure whether I'm going to do Jamie/Adric slash. If you want it, please let me know in your reviews._

_ Until next time, see ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

Gallifrey was more than Adric expected. The skies were an autumn orange, twin suns burning in the sky. The city was so beautiful and grand. Buildings reached as tall as the forcefield and if they had been taller, would have broken through and into the sky.

But, there was one thing about this beautiful planet that unnerved Adric.

"Jamie," Adric whispered, "Why are they staring at us?" The Timelords were glaring at the two boys as if they were vomiting babies.

"I told ya, eh," Jamie said, "The Timelords don't tolerate humans."

"Halt!" A Timelord, dressed in the traditional blue officer uniform stood in front of the two. "How did you two get here?" He leaned in, smirking a huge grin as if he knew some sort of joke.

"In the TARDIS." Adric said defiantly.

"Oh really?" The Timelord officer continued to smirk. "And how do two _humans_ know how to fly a TARDIS?"

"The Doctor taught us." The two boys said at the same time.

"Is that so," the Timelord officer continued, "And…where is here exactly?" He searched around for a familiar Timelord.

"Well…" Adric rubbed his head, "He's not exactly here…"

"But that's why we came!" Jamie shouted at the officer. "We came to find out where he is!"

"A likely story." The officer said. "I think you two should come with me." The officer grabbed the boys.

"Get your hands off me!" Adric shouted, pulling with all of his might.

"Back off of me!" Jamie pulled out a knife and pointed it at the officer. He then muttered something in Scottish which Adric could bet wasn't something pleasant.

The Timelord officer blew his whistle and two other Timelord officers came behind the boys, knocked Jamie's knife from his hand, and took them away.

A couple of hours later, the Scottish piper and the alien mathematical genius were put behind bars.

Jamie was angrily shaking the bars, as if he could rip them apart.

"Aaaaaaaghhh!" Jamie shouted. "Lousy, no good…" Jamie began muttering in Scottish, the words flowing smoothly from his lips. Adric, meanwhile, was sharpening a stone, whittling it down into a sharper and sharper point.

"Why would they do this?" Adric asked, looking up from his carving.

"Because Timelords are powerful and corrupt. If it wasn't for the Doctor, I would really be thinking that all Timelords are like this."

"They aren't, trust me." Adric said. "Besides the Doctor, I knew one other Timelord. Her name was Romana. I had traveled with her for a time and a robotic dog named K-9. But then…"

"Then what?" Jamie asked.

"We were traveling in the E-Space, a different space from the N-Space we're currently in now, and she…she decided to stay behind and help people. I haven't seen her since."

"You were in love with her, weren't you?" Jamie asked, turning to look the young boy in the eye.

"How did you know?" Adric asked, dropping the carving onto the floor.

"I know because I felt the same way with…Victoria." Jamie's eyes looked sad. "It was some time ago. My best friends, Polly and Ben had decided to stay behind back home. It was just me and the Doctor now. I love the Doctor, don't get me wrong, but…I had gotten close to Ben and Polly and…I just felt alone. But then, when we traveled into 1866, I met Victoria. She was…young, and innocent, and she had just lost her father. With nowhere else to go, we decided to take her in. And, over time, I grew to fell in love with her. I don't how, it just happened."

"Then what happened?" Adric asked.

"On one adventure…" Jamie paused, "She, found this family and decided to stay. I…I should have told her," His voice began to sound hoarse, "told her that I loved her. Maybe…maybe she could have stayed with us. But…I-what's that phrase-'chickened out'. I left her without telling her my true feelings." And before Adric knew it, tears began running down Jamie's face and onto the floor.

Adric got up from the cot and walked up to the older man. Adric had never before dealt with anyone breaking down like this. And he didn't know what to do.

Then, a memory formed into his mind. It had been a time when Nyssa was having a bad dream. She woke up screaming, then crying. The Doctor had run into the room, followed by Tegan, and even Adric.

"Nyssa," The Doctor had asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Nyssa stuttered as she attempted to wipe the tears away from her face.

"You wanna talk about it?" The Doctor said soothingly. Nyssa shook her head. The Doctor sighed. "Come here." And he held his arms out to her.

Nyssa jumped into his arms and she sobbed as the Doctor's arms enclosed around her.

After watching for a few minutes, Tegan looked at Adric and said, "Come on Adric. Let's go to bed." As soon as they were out of distance, Adric ran up to Tegan, who was about to open the door to her room.

"Tegan?" Adric asked. "What just happened in there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tegan said, "Nyssa was scared and the Doctor hugged her."

"But why," Adric continued to ask, "Why would he do that?"

Tegan shrugged. "Every human needs comfort, Adric. I guess you wouldn't know that." And she closed the door on Adric.

_Every human needs comfort._ Tegan was right; Jamie was human, and right know, he looked like he needed comfort. Cautiously walking behind him, Adric reached his arms around Jamie's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

Jamie flinched and turned his head around sharply.

"Every human needs comfort, Jamie," Adric said, tightening his hug, "Even you, Jamie."

Jamie just grinned back. "And what about you?" He asked.

"Well…-"Don't bother trying to deny it," Jamie said, "I knew you weren't human."

"How did you-"He's been traveling through time and space," A female voice said to them, "I'm pretty sure he can tell the difference between an alien and a human."

The two turned and saw a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She grinned at the two and pulled up a ring of keys from her black pants.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"My name's Jenny," she said. "I'm the Doctor's daughter and I'm here to bust you out."

"His daughter!?" The two exclaimed.

"You bet." And she put one of the keys into the keyhole and turned. The lock opened with a click and the door was pulled aside. "Come on, before the guards come." And she ran off.

"Did you know the Doctor had a daughter?" Adric asked.

"He did tell me he had a family," Jamie explained, "But I've never expected her to be so…young."

"Are you two coming or what?" Jenny called out. The two locked eyes and ran out as fast as they could. As they ran past the other cells, the boys could see unconscious Time Lords slumped against the walls.

"What happened to them?" Adric asked.

"Don't worry," Jenny grinned, headlocking a Time Lord between her arms. She let go and the Time Lord fell to the ground. "They're not dead. Now come on." And she continued on ahead.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jamie asked as the two caught up.

"Well, I have two hearts," Jenny explained, gripping Jamie's hand to her chest, "And, if I had been evil, I would have killed you two already."

"Unless you were the Master." Adric muttered under her breath.

"Now," Jenny said as the two were huddled in the nearest alleyway, "You two probably want some answers." She turned to Jamie. "Jamie, you were supposed to have you and your friend Zoe's memories erased by the Time Lords and were to be sent to your own times."

She turned to Adric. "Adric…you were supposed to die in that ship. Yet somehow, you two found yourselves back in the TARDIS without the Doctor, or your friends and you wanna know why."

The two nodded.

"Well," Jenny said, "As you know, there are opposites in the world. Fire and ice, earth and sky. And they don't always get along. Time and the TARDIS, for example. Time wanted to go one way, which was have you two follow your respective paths, and the TARDIS chose another way. She was stubborn. She was upset and refused to let you go. So, she took you out of your times."

"How can she do that?" Adric asked.

"The TARDIS, this one in particular, is more powerful than any Time Lord could ever dreamed. She found out that there was a way to save those that she and the Doctor loved, and she won't stop until every companion is safe."

"So, the Doctor wants us to reverse time and save time." Jamie stated.

"No," Jenny shook her head, "Actually, he wants you to re-alter time. But not so much so that you completely destroy the universe. Just enough so that the companions that deserved it get a happy end."

"Hey you!" A Time Lord guard shouted.

"Oops! Time to go!" Jenny exclaimed. "Sorry I can't stick around to help, but I prefer to go solo." She held out her arm and began tapping a few buttons.

"Wait!" Adric grabbed her arm. "We don't know where to start!"

"The TARDIS will guide you." Jenny said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Goodbye Jamie, Adric," Jenny winked at him, "We'll meet again." And she was off in a blast of blue.

"Hey you!" The Time Lord guard shouted.

"Run!" Jamie shouted, grabbing Adric's arm.

"Wait a minute!" Adric pulled his arm away. "We don't even know where the TARDIS is." A loud crackle and a note appeared next to them. Adric unfolded the note "'Back where it all started…' What the hell does that even mean?"

"I know!" And Jamie grabbed Adric's arm again.

At the repair shop, the two ran inside and, together, shut the door and barred it.

"Over there!" Adric shouted. There it was; the beautiful TARDIS, standing out in blue police box form. The two ran inside.

"Close the door!" Adric shouted. Obeying, Jamie pulled the red lever and the doors slowly slid shut.

"Whew," Jamie sighed, "That was close."

"I know," Adric said as he walked to the console. He began tapping keys.

"So," Jamie asked, looking up at the TARDIS ceiling, "Where are we going?"

The TARDIS merely chuckled as the familiar dematerializing sound could be heard and the TARDIS disappeared from the repair shop.

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ By the way: I would greatly appreciate any ideas for future chapters, and even how long this story should go on._

_ Until then, see ya!_


	4. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

Author's Note

I'm having some trouble this story. I would appreciate any ideas on future chapters, what Jamie and Adric will go and do, and how long the story should be.

If you could PM me or place your thoughts in the comment box, I'll greatly appreciate it.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

"So," Adric said, "We now have to travel through time and space to rescue the rest of the Doctor's companions who, by the way, could be anywhere in the universe?"

"That seems to be it." Jamie answered, tapping one of the buttons on the TARDIS console.

"And the TARDIS will just _guide _us?" Adric asked. "How?"

"I never quite understood it," Jamie explained, "But the TARDIS seems to have this sort of sense. She seems to take us to where the Doctor is needed, not where he wants to go."

But before Adric could reply, the room suddenly darkened. "Now what?"

"I-I don't know," Jamie stuttered, examining the console, "All I can say is that the lights were suddenly cut."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Adric quoted a phrase Tegan had said a couple of times.

"My name is Jamie, not Obvious," Jamie said, "Nor am I a captain, but this is the best way I can explain what happened."

"Help me!" A female's voice accented with a strong British accent cried, her voice echoing through the TARDIS.

"Hey!" Adric cried out. "Are you alright?"

"Where are ye?" Jamie asked, searching around for the mystery woman.

"I…I don't know where I am!" The girl cried out. "I don't know where I am!" The screen suddenly snapped to life to show a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and brown hairs falling through some sort of vortex.

"Hang in there!" Jamie shouted. "We're coming to get you!" And Jamie ran over to the console.

"Jamie!" Adric shouted, "We don't even know where she is."

"We can't just leave her like that!" Jamie insisted, gesturing to the screen.

"I know," Adric said, "But we must first assess where she is. Otherwise, we could be going on a wild goose chase for her and we might never find her."

"What do you want me to do then?" Jamie shouted. "Let her die!" Adric didn't see it coming.

_"Varsh!" He screamed, reaching out for his brother. Varsh had tried to hold off the Marshmen with his oxygen tank while Adric went back for a fresh one. But, as he was fleeing, one of the Marshmen had grabbed him._

_ "Adric!" He shouted back as he was taken under the metal door and out of Adric's sight. _I have to get him, _Adric kept thinking to himself as he turned the wheel that opened the door. _I have to save him.

_ As soon as he could fit, Adric slipped under the door and towards Varsh. Varsh lay there on the ground, his eyes closed, head lolled to one side._

_ Without a word, Adric ran to his side and leaned over. No hot breath hit his face; Varsh was dead._

_ "Is he dead?" He heard someone ask._

_ "Poor Varsh." The 4__th__ Doctor said. He wasn't aware anyone had followed after him, nor had left. All except for one._

_ "He would want you to have this." Keara said to him, untying Varsh's belt from his waist and handing it in Adric's open hand._

_ That was the only bit of Varsh he had left. The two had been inseperable ever since. _

_When Adric was trapped in that ship, knowing he was going to die, he needed his brother now more than ever. So, he pulled out the belt and held it close. _

_Despite having been from its owner for so long, the belt still smelled like his brother. He squeezed it tighter as he prepared for death…_

"Adric. Adric!" Jamie shouted, shaking his shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" He frowned in concern.

"Yeah…yeah…" Adric said dazedly, "I'm fine. I guess I…just spaced out there for a minute."

"More like you blacked out." Jamie said. "You were limp there for a time. I was afraid ye were…" Adric flinched as he prepared for the word Jamie was going to say. "…comatose." Adric sighed in relief.

"I'm fine," He insisted, pushing Jamie back so that he could stand up. "Y-You're right. We should rescue that girl."

"Why so suddenly?" Jamie asked.

"No reason." Adric brushed him off. "We can't just leave her like that." But before the boys could do anything, the screen went black and they could hear the TARDIS dematerializing.

Jamie ran to the TARDIS console and looked at one of the screens. "We're moving away from the girl's location!"

"What?" Adric shouted.

"Come on, old girl." Jamie stroked the TARDIS. "We can't leave her there! She's in danger!"

"Help me!" A younger voice shouted. It wasn't the girl. The screen turned back on to show a younger girl with short black hair.

"Silence!" A familiar mechanical, monotone voice shrieked loudly. "You…are…the Doc-tor's granddaughter. You will be exterminated!"

"Daleks!" Jamie gasped.

Adric turned his head confusedly to Jamie. "What's a Dalek?"

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. I think I will do at least 30 chapters. More ideas for future chapters would be greatly appreciated._


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

"Daleks," Jamie explained as he pulled down on one of the levers, "Are these pepper-potted shaped creatures with an eyestalk that hate any species that isn't a Dalek like them."

"But why is that?" Adric asked as he was holding tightly to the console as the TARDIS shook.

"Because…" Jamie said awkwardly, "Because they consider themselves to be…superior and greater of any species in the universe."

"Like the Time Lords?" Adric asked.

Jamie solemnly nodded. "Yes, like the Time Lords."

"So you've met these Daleks before." Adric stated. "You seem to know quite a bit about them."

Jamie sighed. "Remember when I told you about how I met that girl?" Adric nodded. "I met her when she was captured by Daleks. She was unharmed, of course, but her father didn't make it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Adric said and he really meant it. He knew what it was like to lose a family member to a monster. When the Scot didn't respond, Adric turned his head to see if he was crying again when the TARDIS landed with a thunk.

Adric wasn't used to the sudden motion and had let go of the console at this time, and he would have hit the tile if not for a pair of strong arms that had grabbed at his shoulders and head. Lifting his head, Adric saw that Jamie, of course, had caught him before he fell.

"Uh thanks," Adric blushed again as he stood up quickly from Jamie's arms.

"Aye, don't mention it." Jamie also blushed. Before either them could pull the red lever and open the door, the doors flew open and a young man with fluffy brown hair, a strong handsome face, and wearing a white shirt, dark jacket, and brown pants. He breathed heavily and as he looked where he was.

"Wha?" He gasped out. "What the…?" He opened the door and looked outside then closed it and looked inside. "The TARDIS is-"Bigger on the inside." Adric and Jamie said at the same time. Then, something the man said struck them.

"You know what the TARDIS is called?"

"Yes." The man said. "Who are you two? And where's the Doctor?"

"Um…" Jamie said. "Listen, uh…"

"David." He said.

"David." Jamie continued. "…What exactly did the Doctor look like when you met him?"

"…He was an old man. Sort of crabby, white hair, dressed finely." David deadpanned. It was obvious that he didn't know of the Doctor's regenerations.

"Well…" Jamie continued, "He's…not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?" David shouted. "That was the only reason I contacted the TARDIS!"

So _that _was the visual on the screen.

"But, that's impossible!" Adric shouted. "How were you able to hack onto the viewscreen and send us a visual?"

"What?" David asked.

"Your message," Jamie explained, "Showed a young girl with short black hair in a bob cut being attacked by Daleks."

"…That wasn't my message," David said awkwardly, "I sent my message after my wife got kidnapped. I don't know if you know this, but I can fight Daleks really well."

"Well then if you didn't send us the visual, then who did?" Adric asked, looking at Jamie in confusion.

"I don't know." David said. "But I'm not just going to stay here while my wife is tortured by the Daleks! I'm going after her!" David pulled the red lever and ran out the opening doors.

"Wait!" Jamie ran after him. "You don't know what these Daleks are like!"

"Jamie!" Adric shouted as he ran after the two. "I think he can handle them-"Exterminate!" A horrible metallic screeching voice pounded in his ears. The inside of the TARDIS was like the eye of a storm in a hurricane compared to the disaster out here.

Adric could judge that it was a human city (London most likely) that had looked fallen, but was slowly being fixed. Around him, people were running and screaming as he was caught up in a crowd of people. "Jamie!" He shouted as he went up on his tip-toes to search for the brunette. He then crouched down really low to search for a familiar plaid skirt.

"Cease your moving!" The metallic voice shouted again. "Or you will be exterminated!" The voice seemed to have to stop or slow its words a bit as it talked, like some sort of computer.

"Who are you?" Adric turned and in front of him was a terrifying creature. Shaped like a pepper pot, the creature had an eyestalk with a blue light at one end, two flashing lights on top of its head and no legs. The creature seemed to move by gliding. The creature also had what looked like a whisk and a plunger attached to it.

This was the Dalek, and it was as dreadful of a creature as Jamie had described.

"I said," The Dalek repeated, "Who are you?"

Frantic, Adric tried to find an answer for the Dalek, "I-I-" But before he could finish his sentence a man bumped Adric's shoulder and continued to run away. The Dalek's head turned, then his body and in no more than a millisecond, a blue light shot out from the whisk arm and hit the man.

Adric's eyes widened as he, and he checked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, the man's skeleton before he collapsed.

"Y-You killed him!" Adric looked at the Dalek. "Why? We wasn't doing you any harm!"

"He was a human. Humans do not deserve to exist. As well as you, Alzarian." A shiver went up Adric's spine; how did he know he was an alien? "Therefore, you will be exterminated as well."

_There's no way I can get out of this. _Adric thought. There were too many people and even then, he didn't know where the TARDIS or Jamie were. _But…I'm scared. I had nearly died before, but I'm still scared. _Adric closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" It took him a bit for him to realize that is wasn't him screaming, but the Dalek. He slowly opened his eyes, only to widen them a few seconds later when he saw that the top of the Dalek had seem to have been blown off, green slimy looking stuff covering the top.

"Nasty, isn't it?" A girl's voice said to him. Adric turned around to see a young girl of around his age with short black hair that reached her shoulders and black eyes. She was wearing a purple catsuit and holding a giant gun in her hands. She walked over to the remains of the Dalek and, balancing the gun under her arm, scooped up a bit of the green slime.

She held it out to Adric. "As horrible on the inside as it is on the outside?"

"It wasn't a robot?" Adric said dazedly.

"No," Zoe said, "The robotic armor around the Dalek is used to protect itself and it can do that pretty well."

"Adric!" Jamie shouted as he caught up to him. "David-" He stopped suddenly as he looked at the girl warily. The girl had the same look back to Jamie. Adric was just caught in between.

"Zoe?" Jamie asked hesitatingly.

"Jamie?" The girl he called Zoe asked back.

"You…you remember me?" Jamie asked.

"As have you I guess." Zoe said. With that, Jamie grinned and he ran and threw his arms around her, Zoe hugging his waist. Adric just stood over to the side and smiled at the two. There was just like him and-

"Oh!" Jamie exclaimed when he suddenly remembered the young boy behind them. "Adric, this is Zoe, an old friend of mine. Zoe, this is Adric, a new friend of mine."

"Any friend of Jamie's is a friend of mine." Zoe said, holding her hand out to greet Adric.

"Same here." Adric grabbed Zoe's hand and the two shook their hands up and down. When they were done with their greeting, Jamie asked Zoe, "What are ye doing here? You were sent back to the Wheel, weren't ye?"

"I was." Zoe said. "But then this handsome young man came in one day. Introduced himself as Captain Jack Harkness. He gave me this pocket watch," Zoe pulled out a golden pocket watch from a pocket in her catsuit, "Told me to open it. And I did. And I remembered the Doctor, the TARDIS, and all our adventures. Then, I realized that I was sent back to before I got on the TARDIS. And that the TARDIS was gone. Captain Jack, although he told me to just call him Jack, gave me this odd little device." She held out her wrist to show a familiar watch-looking device.

"That's what Jenny was wearing that teleported her!" Adric exclaimed.

"Vortex Manipulator." Zoe simply stated. "It's like traveling in a TARDIS. Only less predictable."

"Zoe," Jamie smirked, "_Was _the TARDIS ever predictable?" And the two laughed loudly. Adric chuckled a bit as well.

"How did you…" David had caught up to them. "How did you," He looked at Zoe, "Manage to kill that Dalek like that?" In response, Zoe held up the giant gun she was holding.

"This gun," Zoe said, "Was given to me by a new friend of mine. Said to just call her…Bad Wolf. Obviously an alias. But I'm not sure why she wouldn't want me to use her full name."

"We could use that to kill the Daleks that took my Susan!" David exclaimed.

"No!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Why not?" David asked.

"If the Doctor were here," Jamie said, "He would never kill the Daleks."

"The only reason I did it was in self-defense." Zoe said. "And even then…the Doctor would've found a better way."

"My wife could die," David said, "And all you are care about is keeping your hands free from murder. Whatever! I'm going to rescue Susan with or without you guys!" And he ran as fast as he could.

"We can't just let him go off on his own! The Daleks will kill him!" Jamie shouted.

"Jamie," Adric said, "He _can_. He said he could fight Daleks!"

"But his reasoning, Adric," Zoe said, "He obviously loves his wife, Susan. His mind is so determined to save his love that it isn't thinking rationally. Plus, he went off with no weapon and I sincerely doubt his negotiation skills are anything like the Daleks. So yes, he could get killed."

"And that's why we have to go save him!" Jamie yelled at Adric.

"Alright alright!" Adric said. "Zoe," He turned to her, "Do you think you could use your Vortex-thing to get us to where David's going or something?"

"Even better." Zoe said. "I have been tracking the Daleks to their hideout. If I'm correct, and of course I am, than that'll be where Susan is." She began tapping some buttons, then said, "Hold on tight!"

The two grabbed onto Zoe's shoulders and they vanished with a zap. A moment later, they were in what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"Cheerful place." (See _Hunchback of Note Dame_) Adric sarcastically replied.

"Come on," Zoe said, "They should be at the center of the warehouse."

"But how can we see?" Jamie asked. Zoe turned her head to see three guards, slumped up against each other. Running over, she pulled three black metal objects from their belts.

"Flashlights." Zoe said, handing one to each of them, "Turn them on." Obeying, three rays of light could now be seen up and down the long dark hallways.

"So," Adric asked Zoe, "When did you and Jamie first meet?"

"Oh," Zoe giggled, "It was a long time ago. At least, it seems like that to me. I came from a space station called Space Station W3, or the Wheel because it looks like a giant wheel. Jamie was there with the Doctor, although we only knew him as John Smith."

"Ey!" Jamie shout-whispered, his voice echoing in the empty hallway. "Your guys wouldn't let us in unless he had a name. He was hurt!"

"I know," Zoe smiled, "I had to show this doofus around."

"Doofus!?" Jamie shouted. "I'll have ye know-"I'm joking." Zoe said. "And keep it down. The Daleks will hear us if we don't keep quiet."

"There is one thing I don't understand, though," Adric said. "If these Daleks are such intelligent creatures, shouldn't they have some sort of…trackers or something that detect intruders?"

"Intruders!" A Dalek shouted. Coming the hallway after them. "You are intruders!"

"Run!" Zoe shouted. Immediately, the two boys followed, outrunning the Daleks. When it seemed like they were going to be free of the Daleks, there were more blocking the other end of the hallway. They all stopped immediately.

"You will come with us." The head Dalek behind them said. "Drop your weapons."

Zoe sighed and put down her flashlight, followed by Jamie. Adric lowered his flashlight, the Daleks following with their eyestalks, only for Adric to grab Zoe's gun and blast at the Dalek.

"Ah!" The Dalek shouted as he was blown to bits.

"Exterminate!" The other Daleks shouted. Adric shot at another Dalek, then another. He was so focused on the ones in front of him, he forgot the ones behind him.

Before Adric knew it, he felt an excruciating pain and everything went black as he fell.

"Adric!" Jamie shouted as he went to kneel down next to the limp youth.

"Leave him." The new head Dalek threatened, pointing his blaster at him. Jamie opened his mouth, as if about to speak, but Zoe sadly shook her head at him. Jamie glared back at her, but Zoe glared back. Zoe won.

Jamie sighed, stroked the locks of hair falling into Adric's face away, then stood up.

"Follow us." The Dalek simply said and, obeying, Jamie and Zoe followed.

"What about the boy?" The Dalek that shot Adric asked, his eyestalk pointing at him.

"Leave him. He should be dead." Jamie flinched and Zoe's eyes began to water. And then, the Daleks and the two humans were out of sight.

A couple of hours later, Adric felt a light hand push back his hair again and he slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

Rubbing his head, Adric slowly sat up, the light touch gone. As he attempted to stand up, his knees and stomach hurting as he did, he looked around. Jamie, Zoe, and the Daleks were all gone.

"Jamie?" He called out, his voice echoing down the empty hallway. "Zoe?" No response. "David? Susan?" He turned his head and saw a tall glowing figure. The glowing figure gestured to the hallway in front of him.

"Down there?" Adric asked. The glowing figure didn't answer, but just ran. "Hey, wait!" Adric ran after the glowing figure.

The glowing figure turned down another hallway and continued down until he stopped at a big steel door.

"Over here?" Adric asked, referring to the door. The figure nodded and went through the door. Adric cautiously opened the door, looking left and right to make sure there were no Daleks around. But instead of finding the Daleks in front of the door or Jamie or Zoe, there was a spiral staircase reaching up to the ceiling.

The glowing figure ran up the stairs, his feet never making a sound. As soon as Adric got to the top he saw a catwalk.

"Our plan is working perfectly." The head Dalek explained. Adric leaned forward to see the Dalek, lights flashing, talking to the other Daleks. "Slowly but surely, we are gathering the Doctor's companions." He paused. "We currently have…the Doctor's granddaughter," He turned his eyestalk over to the girl with the short black hair that Adric remembered from the screen. "The Scottish boy in the dress-"Oi!" Adric could hear Jamie yelling out. "It's a kilt!"

The Dalek ignored him, "The purple girl, and we have the rebel fighter." Rebel fighter? Adric leaned forward further to see Jamie glaring daggers at the head Dalek, sitting on the floor of what looked like a giant jar, knees to his chest, Zoe looked unconscious, her body laying in the jar, and he saw David, pounding his fists on the jar, attempting to break out.

"No. David." Adric groaned to himself.

"Our plan isn't fully complete yet," The Dalek said, "But soon, we will have all of the Doctor's companions. Then, the Doctor will come to us. He'll be trapped, and then-"He'll be exterminated!" The Daleks all exclaimed.

"You Daleks are so full of it." Jamie murmured. "You think the Doctor will come just because you have us. He won't!" Jamie stood up suddenly, shouting at the Daleks. "You're _gallus_, _galoots_, the Doctor won't fall for your plan. You'll fail!"

"Silence!" The Dalek commanded, gliding over to a control panel. Placing its plunger-like arm in, Jamie's jar suddenly crackled with electricity. Jamie cried out in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Jamie!" Adric shout-whispered. He turned his head to see the glowing figure standing beside him. "We have to do something! We can't just leave them like this!" The glowing figure didn't say a word, but ran to the other side of the catwalk.

"Wait! Come back, you coward!" Adric shouted. But the glowing figure wasn't running away, but instead pointed to a loop of rope, then to a pulley.

"Brilliant!" Adric exclaimed. Quickly, he got to work. He unrolled the loop of rope. Calculating the distance between him and the pulley, Adric threw the rope up and it successfully looped the pulley.

Hoisting is hips, he began to climb up the rope and quickly tied the rope to the pulley. Pulling the rope a couple of times, it was tight. "Perfect!" He exclaimed. Grabbing the rope in two hands, he stepped back a couple of steps.

Running, he flew through the air and down to the floor.

"Agh!" Adric exclaimed as he rolled on his side.

"Exterminate!" _Get up._ Adric said to himself, managing to stand on his feet. Running to the control panel, he managed to find a button that opened the jars. Smashing his fist down, he winced as the electricity hit his hand.

Immediately, the jars lifted up, releasing the prisoners.

"Jamie, Zoe!" Adric smiled at the two. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

And he began to run out of the room, Jamie, Zoe, the girl, and David following behind him.

"What's your name?" The girl asked Adric.

"My name's Adric!" He shouted back.

"Adric!" She exclaimed. She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Adric, listen to me! My name is Susan Foreman and I-"Exterminate!" The Daleks shouted as they were gliding after them.

"No time, Susan." Adric said, taking her arm. "Come on!" And they ran to catch up with the others.

"You alright Adric?" Jamie called back, concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Adric said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because you got attacked by a Dalek." Jamie stated, stopping in his tracks. "Aren't you hurt in anyway?"

"Jamie!" Zoe shouted. "Is this really the time to ask? We have to keep moving or else the Daleks will get us!"

"Halt!" There were more Daleks waiting for them at the other end of the hallway. They attempted to turn around, but the Daleks that were chasing them had them surrounded.

"You have been far too much trouble!" The head Dalek shouted. "You shall be exterminated!"

"But you need us!" Adric exclaimed. "What about the Doctor?"

"Do you think you are the only companions of the Doctor?" The Dalek asked. "There are plenty of companions that have traveled with the Doctor throughout the years. You are indispensable."

"You're wrong!" A familiar female voice shouted. One of the Daleks behind the head Dalek exploded, green spilling everywhere. Another Dalek. More green.

Then, behind Adric, Jamie, Zoe, Susan, and David, there were more exploding Daleks. As soon as the Dalek crowd in front of them cleared a bit, they saw it was…

"Jenny!" Jamie and Adric exclaimed. The blonde was standing in front of the head Dalek, a gun in her hand.

"I told you we would meet again!" Jenny smiled. "And I'm not alone!"

The Dalek crowd behind them cleared and they could see a young black man with a full black beard. Next to him was a beautiful black woman with her black hair pulled into a ponytail. Next to them was a middle-aged man with thinning hair and a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and too much makeup. She was wearing a pink tracksuit. And next to _them_ was a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue shirt and pants and was carrying a gun like Zoe's. In fact, they all were carrying guns.

"Bad Wolf!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Hi Zoe," The blonde girl grinned, her tongue poking through her teeth.

"Who are you?" The head Dalek asked.

"We are companions of the Doctor." The black woman said, stepping from her partner.

"Look," Jenny said, "Now you have more of the Doctor's companions. Even me, the Doctor's daughter."

Susan's eyes widened as she looked confusedly around.

"So, go ahead. Shoot them." Jenny gestured her arm to Jamie, Adric, Zoe, Susan, and David. "But if you do, you'll be making a terrible mistake."

"And why is that, Doctor's daughter." The Dalek asked, his eyestalk looking at Jenny.

"You claim that they are indispensable," Jenny again gestured to the group. "But, unlike you guys, the Doctor has a heart. Two hearts, in fact. That means the love he has is greater in size. He may have had many companions, but each companion is special to him. If you harm a single hair on any of them, than you have just lost the Doctor. He'll never come!"

And with that, Jenny blasted the head Dalek. Then, following after her, the black man, the black woman, the middle-aged man and woman, and Rose blasted the other Daleks.

"Thank ye." Jamie said to Jenny.

"Don't mention it." She smiled.

A few minutes later, they had all been teleported out of the warehouse, Zoe and Jenny having to take multiple trips to get everyone back in town.

"You two going to be alright?" Jamie asked Susan and David.

"Yes." Susan said. "We'll be fine now." And she reached up to give her love a kiss.

"What about you, Zoe?" Adric asked. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I guess I'll just wander around through time and space."

From behind them, Jamie walked up to Jenny and whispered something in her ear.

"Really?" She grinned. He nodded. Skipping over to Zoe, Jenny tapped her shoulder. Zoe turned around.

"Hey," Jenny's grin brightened, "I've heard that you were a pretty fierce fighter."

"Yeah." Zoe smiled.

"Not to mention intelligent."

"You bet!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Well it's settled then," Jenny grabbed Zoe's shoulder, "Would you like to travel through time and space with me?"

"Why I…I…That is to say…" Zoe, for once, stuttered to find a proper word. "Yes!"

"Great!" Jenny wrapped her arms around Zoe's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Zoe hugged back. When they pulled away, Jenny's ponytail flipped to one side as she turned to Susan. "What about you, Susan? Do you want to join?"

"Me?" Susan pointed to herself. "Uh…N-No I couldn't! I have a husband and-"Go." David said.

"What?" Susan turned back to her husband.

"Susan, I love you," He said, taking her shoulders, "But I know that you are sad. You always turn your head out to the window, as if waiting for the TARDIS. You always talk about your grandfather. I can tell you miss traveling through time and space. Please, go with them."

After a pause, Susan said, "I'll come back." She pecked his lips.

"Ready to go?" Jenny asked. Zoe and Susan nodded. "Then hold on tight girls!" And they both grabbed onto Jenny as she pressed a few buttons. They were off.

"Are ye sure you're going to be alright?" Jamie asked David.

"Yeah." David nodded, looking over in the spot where his wife had just vanished, "I know she isn't used to this kind of life. I don't think she ever will. If…_If_ she wants to come back, live with me, well…that's her choice."

"Take care, David." Adric said and they both watched as the man walked away, back to his home.

Finally, the two walked back to the TARDIS. But, as Jamie pushed a button that dematerialized the TARDIS, Adric had to wonder one thing; Who was that mysterious glowing figure?

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_I haven't seen The Dalek Invasion of Earth, so forgive me if David's personality doesn't fit. But, also, in his defense, he is driven by his love for Susan. This idea was inspired by Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure._

_If you have any idea who the mysterious figure is, I'll put any idea of yours into my story._

_Zoe's lines about David got inspired from the Doctor Who fanfic Irrational._


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The 18th Century Highlander and the Boy with the Star

**Summary: Jamie and Adric are both having a bad day and want to be alone. How hard can be when you are in a humongous space? Especially hard when a certain "Sexy" gets involved.**

_This takes place a few days after rescuing Susan from the Daleks._

_Chapter 6_

Adric woke up in cold sweat, panting hard. Instead of turning on the light, Adric grabbed his most cherished item; his brother's belt.

As he held the belt close to his chest and inhaled his brother's scent, he thought back to that day. He was unsure of how long it has been since his brother's death, due to living in the TARDIS, but the death of his brother still made his heart hurt.

"Varsh," He cried out as he held the belt closer to his chest. He wasn't the only one who wasn't going to sleep again tonight.

Down the hall, Jamie woke up with tears streaking down his face. He switched on the light and picked up the picture on his nightstand.

Although the glass had cracked, the picture wasn't, showing Jamie as well as a short man with black hair cut into a bowl shape, ruffled suit and bowtie, and a beautiful girl wearing a short pink dress.

"Victoria, how I miss ye," He said as he lightly touched the girl in the picture. "It may have been a year or so, but it…it just feels like a millennia since we last saw each other."

"Why didn't I…?" The two young men were saying. "If I had…"

"If I had just…done more," Adric said to himself, "Held on longer, hadn't been so weak and defenseless, stopped him, something…"

"If I had just…spoken up," Jamie said, "Convince you, tell you how I felt, something…"

"…Then you wouldn't have died." Adric said as he wringed the belt.

"…Then you might've stayed with us." Jamie finished as he held the picture to his chest. The tears were already smudging the ink.

Tears made the ropey belt unravel.

The next morning (?), Jamie was just staring at the console with blank eyes while Adric stumbled in, exhausted from not having been able to sleep last night.

"Mornin' Jamie," Adric murmured as he leaned against the console.

After a long pause, Jamie noticed the young alien boy in front of him.

"Oh. Morning Adric." Jamie finally said as he reluctantly lifted his hands off of the console. Dents were now where his hands once were.

"Where are we going today?" Adric asked, but it didn't sound natural, more forced.

Jamie sighed, running a hand through his hair before he talked to the boy. "Well, we could…go to New Earth. The Doctor told me about it once. It apparently…is a new planet that humans populated after the original Earth burned up…or there's Acapulcia. It's supposed to be this really lovely and really fun planet. However, time seems to be confusing there…"

"Right. Sure." Adric said quickly. "Sure that sounds good."

"Alright then," And Jamie began to put the coordinates in. "Acaplucia it is." He looked at the screen. "We should be there in an hour."

"Okay." Adric said as he walked out of the console room.

"Yeah." Jamie said to an invisible person and walked out of the console room as well.

_My poor boys, _a voice thought as she saw both the Alzarian and the Scot walking in different directions. _They've both seen loved ones leave them. I need to do something to cheer them up._

Adric didn't know how far he went, but Adric was soon in a location deemed familiar to him. Stone pillars decorated the room as well as beautiful green vines all over.

As he twirled one of the vines, he thought of what his life would have been like if he hadn't made the decisions in life.

If he hadn't decided to stay in on the freighter.

If he had let the Master take him.

If he hadn't tried to save Romana.

If…If he hadn't even stepped on the TARDIS in the first place.

If he had gotten to Varsh in time.

"Varsh," He gasped out. "Today's your birthday, Varsh. You would be…23 now. I think. Traveling with the Doctor, it's hard to tell how much time has passed. For all I know, I could be an old man now." He chuckled. "I feel like one.

"Don't get me wrong, the Doctor is a wonderful man. I've seen so many amazing worlds and met some really nice people. And some really awful people. I don't ever regret sneaking aboard the TARDIS. All I've ever regretted was…not being able to save you.

"You said you wouldn't be on the spaceship. And I said I wouldn't either. We could have been on the TARDIS together. You could have seen the many worlds with me. You could have met my friends. Nyssa, she's a really nice person. Strong too. And Tegan," He smiled, "Oh, I could just see you two now.

"Not a day has gone by when I haven't missed you. And all the times that I've gotten into trouble…like this one time when an evil man by the name of the Master kidnapped me and forced me to use my mathematical abilities to make his own world to trap the Doctor in that was when I needed you the most. All I could really do was scream in my mind for someone, anyone.

I cried for Romana, K-9, Nyssa, Tegan. I cried out for the Doctor many times. But, most of all I cried out for you, Varsh. I just couldn't stop. Even when I was dying, I needed you still. Even now, I need you most of all."

He pulled out Varsh's belt and squeezed it tight in his hands. Tears dripped onto his vest, the belt, and onto the stone floor.

While Adric was crying, Jamie had wondered off into an old room.

"The Doctor still kept it, eh." Jamie smiled sadly as he looked at the empty room. There was a bed with a pink bedspread, still made neatly. There wasn't as much of posters, but the room had many pictures of a beautiful brunette with wavy hair and stylish clothes, a familiar, goofy-looking man with a bowl-shaped haircut and a rumpled suit, and Jamie, of course.

The closet was opened a crack so that Jamie could see a bunch of dresses, all with short skirts and one Victorian dress.

"Ah, Victoria," Jamie sat down on the bed. "It is the anniversary of the day ye left. Like that's really anything to celebrate." He sighed. "If ye were here, ye'd be fussing and ye'd feel bad that ye had upset me. Well, ye don't have to worry. I'm not mad. I understood why ye left.

"I just didn't understand why ye would leave me. Ye knew I loved ye. Eh…who am I kidding? Ye didn't know, because I was too afraid. Ye were much younger than me, and a noble to boot. Ye were bright too. Where would a stupid piper from the 1700s fit in your world? But I just…couldn't stop loving you." And he collapsed onto the bed and cried, inhaling Victoria's sweet lavender scent from her pillow.

It wasn't long though, before Jamie felt a gentle hand stroke his short hair back. It was an even shorter time before Jamie was lifted up by his shoulders and taken into a chest. A female chest.

"Jamie," A familiar voice giggled, "You're so silly." A pair of lips kissed his forehead. "I don't care if you're a piper from the 1700s. Nor are you stupid. I love you too."

"V-Victoria!?" Jamie gasped as he pushed himself out of her arms to see the familiar wavy brown hair, eyes and fair face. She was wearing the very same outfit she wore on the day she left.

"Yes Jamie," She smiled gently, "It is me."

"B-But how?" Jamie asked.

She looked at him confused. "I thought you landed here."

"Eh?" Jamie asked. "No we didn't."

"I saw the TARDIS land from my window." Victoria reasoned. "Either you did land it, or…"

"Ah," Jamie looked up, "You sneaky girl."

"Oh you!" Victoria exclaimed, looking up too.

"She must have sensed that I was upset and took us to see you."

"She must have sensed that I was upset too." Victoria said.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"I missed you guys so much!" Victoria said. "But mainly you, Jamie. After the TARDIS de-materialized, I realized that I did love you. But it was too late. Don't get me wrong, the family I lived with was kind and really great, but…I think you guys were more of my family."

"Really?" Jamie asked. Then, he realized something. "So…you want to come back…with us?"

"Of course!" Victoria smiled. "I really do!" And she embraced Jamie, knocking him back onto the bed. Then, she kissed him on the lips. It was a simple kiss…at first.

But then, emotions started flying and then…

"Jamie," Victoria pulled back, "Where's the Doctor?"

_Shit._

Adric meanwhile was still in the room, eyes closed and lying on a stone bench. He looked pained in his sleep, dry tears stains decorating his face, Varsh's belt still clenched tightly in his hands. He moaned, burying his cheek deeper into the bench. He moaned again, and again as a nightmare started to clench at his subconscious.

_"Useless,"_

_ "Stupid,"_

_ "Annoying,"_

_ "Little brat,"_

"No,"

_Tegan frowned at him, Nyssa just looked ashamed at him, while the Doctor just glared at him, filled with hatred._

_ The Master laughed evilly, the Cybermen looked on at him coldly. And Varsh…_

A calloused yet gentle hand stroked Adric's hair from his face. His cries turned into mumbles as he leaned in to the touch.

_"Adric," Varsh said as he took him by the arms, "It's okay. I'm here now. We'll always be together." And he vanished without another word._

Adric woke up a couple of hours later to find a blanket draped around him.

"Jamie," Adric grinned brightly. Strangely enough, he felt better than he had this morning.

_Was it a nice dream? _He knocked his head around, but he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about. He started to stand up.

"Well, Acaplucia here we come." He stop a step and felt something under his foot. Lifting said foot, Adric gasped.

_It couldn't be…_But it was. Right in front of him was his blue star.

_End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
